Now i can see the dark!
by Sugar Rush Rox
Summary: This is my first xmen story! Not got anything to do with the xmen yet but maybe later! I need OCs!I have picked the Ocs and im sorry to anyone that didn't get an OCs chosen.
1. Chapter 1

A Chinese girl sits in a cell waiting. All she ever does in her life is wait and train. She's a very beautiful girl with her long black hair that tumbles past her shoulders to her lower back from her scalp like spilt ink. She has a small lithe body that looks almost cat like with supple and firm limbs. She stairs at the wall with deep green eyes that are also cat like. Her skin looks almost glowing and golden. But she has no smile on her face. Her lips are a thin line of determination. The only smiles she ever has are vapid and sadistic. Thats the way she was trained. She places a hand on the back of her neck tenderly and feels the bumps of her brand. It's a small circle with a dagger threw it. Suddenly there a clunck of metal as the iron bars are slid to one side and a guard walks in.  
"Tersonie wants to see you Chen"  
"Well what Tersonie wants Tersonie gets huh?" The girl who was refered to as 'Chen' stood up as she said that scarcasticly.  
She walks down the metal halls of the underground complex her boots hitting the ground after every stride the only sound. She's wearing a tight fitting sliver all in one suit that covered everything exept her face and her upper neck. They were called shock suits. It anyone got to close she just had to flick a switch at her collor and electricty would flow from the suit all over and anything that touched you would get a nasty burn. She finally got to her destination after about 6 minutes.  
"Ahhhh Jennifer how nice to see you!" A womans voice came from a chair with its back to her.  
"Agent Chen code 4753 reporting ma'me!" The girl. Jennifer. Said in a robotic voice.  
"Tomorrow we are getting new mutants. I hope you will train them well"  
"Yes ma'me." She nodded then walked out the room. She headed down to the gym and found her favourite punching bag. It was the hardest there because it had wet sand in not material. Even though it hurt when she punched it she didn't care. With her power she could simple wait for 5 seconds and it would be gone. She wasn't always known as Jennifer Chen. No she was once known as X-24. After X-23 went missing they brought out the next one. She was the exact same as x-23 but looked diffrent. Also she was stronger than x-23. She had a bit of another mutant named sabertooth put in for strength that's where she got her cat like qualitys. As she punched she was thinking of the new mutants.  
'Poor them, they don't know what there getting themselfs into. Probably promised a luxuary home...wait a minute am i feeling pity? No. I don't feel. I wasn't trained to feel just fight.' She punched the bag again and again getting all her rage out. Suddenly it split and the sand poured out onto her.  
"Fucking hell!" She brushed the wet sand out her hair and kicked the remains of the bag.  
'Well i ain't going easy on them. Why should they get it easy if i get it rough.' 

**_Ok fill in this form and if i like your charecter i'll put you in! Oh btw i'm only putting in around 5 other charecters right now but i may put more in later._**

**_Name_**

**_Nickname_**

**_Age_**

**_Gender_**

**_Height_**

**_Build_**

**_Skin_**

**_Hair(Length, Color, Layered or any special cut)_**

**_Eyes_**

**_Tattoos, Piercing, Scars_**

**_Clothes for when they get out:_**

**_Fancy:_**

**_Date:_**

**_Swimsuit:_**

**_PJ's(one cold, one warm):_**

**_Makeup(if female)_**

**_Accessories_**

**_Codename_**

**_Powers_**

**_How did they get brought in:_**

**_Special talent not powers_**

**_How do they get along with my girl_**

**_Code:(as in my girls is 4753)_**

**_Personality_**

**_Bio_**

**_Family_**

**_Likes_**

**_Dislikes_**

**_Favorite Saying_**

**_Crush(top 3 choices and if anybody wants to be with my girl or guy just let me know)_**

**_Health/Mental_**

**_Friends_**

**_Rivals_**

**_How they feel about humans_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey i _****_forgot when i was saying things about which mutants she got her powers from she got some from Jubilee thats where she got her Asian apperence and also she can make plasma bursts!_**

**_Name: Alvin Garret_**

**_Nickname: Big Al_**

**_Codename:Strech_**

**_Name- Alex Rogers_**

**_Nickname- none_**

**_Codename:Shev_**

**_Name:Adele, April, Asriel_**

**_Nickname: "A"_**

**_Codename: "A"_**

**_ame: Eirwyn (pronounced AYER-wen) Valerius_**

**_Nickname: Wyn_**

**_Codename:Strata_**

**_Name: Diego Sancho_**

**_Nickname: Don_**

**_Codename:El Lighting_**

Jennifer lay on her bed. Staring at the ceiling. Her eyes open but not focused on anything. The tell tail sign of her cell opening came and 2 tall boys that towered over her 5'4 form walked in. One was African-American with a afro-buzz cut and was pretty muscular. He had a grin plastered on his face that was almost to wide and his brown eyes shone with humor. The other was a taller boy with tanned skin with sandy blond hair that swept her shoulders with a middle parting. He didn't look as stronge as the other boy and was more wiry. They both wore the silver shocksuit that outlined there figure."Oh great the newbies." Jennifer jumped up and faced them. "Names."  
"A-Alex Rogers...code 5178"  
"Alvin Garret code 2173 ma'am."  
"Don't get smart with me Garret." Jennifer stood right up against him looking into his face and brought out a claw from her middle knuckle. "Or i'll make sure you can't smile anymore"  
"Yes Ma'am"  
Jennifer took a deep breath retracted the claw then turned to Alex. "What's your power Rogers"  
"Erm...i"  
"Stop stuttering."  
"I cancreate sonic booms, amplify and deamplify soundwaves"  
"That can be usful...what about you Jokerboy"  
"I can can stretch, and i can mainipulate size"  
"Well at least you have got decent powers..." Jennifer looked at them cooly."Ok you can Call me Jennifer, Agent Chen or X-24. Take your pick but under no circumstances call me Jenny or Jen. Got it"  
They both nodded.  
"Great." A tiny smile appered on her lips. "You can either sleep, train or...well that's basicly it. Your beds are across there." She pointed to 3 beds against the other wall from hers and another spare two on her side. "If you need anything just ask." Then a thought accoured to her. "And a word of advice to you newbies. With the guards...if you don't follow the rules you will suffer. If you follow them you will suffer less...i almost feel sorry for you newbies"  
"Why?" Alvin asked.  
Jennifer looked at him with a small smile on her face. 'so innocent, so nieve' she thought. "Because you have no idea of the hell you have just entered." She pulled out a book from a loose floor board and sits on her bed leaning agaist the wall. "Food gets served at 6:30 sharp you miss it you don't eat till breakfast which is at 6:00 am sharp and lunch is at 1:15 sharp. Lights out at 10:00"  
Suddenly another girl got thrown into the cell and landed on the floor. She was younge and slightly smaller than Jennifer at 5'3. She had firey red spiky hair and was slightly tanned with bright green eyes.  
"Meanie!" She shouted at the guard.  
"What did you say girl!" A tall guard walked in glaring at the small girl.  
"She said nothing now get out of our room." Jennifer glared at the guard her hands producing tiny sparkles. The guard didn't move. She ran upto him very fast. "I. Said. GET. OUT"  
He walked out mummbleing.  
"State your name and code." Jennifer said to the girl.  
"'A' code 7249"  
"A?"  
"Well actually i'm April right now but i do change to Adele or Asriel"  
"Oh joy a schizophrenic!" Jennifer muttered. Helping the girl off the floor.  
"No i'm not! Thats my power...i have 3 diffrent personalitys and some telecinetic abilitys but they're not very good"  
"Ok well i'm Jennifer Chen. I'm going to be leading and training you. The boys are Alex Rogers and Alvin Garret they just came aswell. Pick your bed aslong as it's not the one in the corner and on the left then thats good."  
April sat down on the bed next to Jennifers. "Is this it? Are there anymore"  
"There's another boy and girl coming." Jennifer sat on her bed. "Get some sleep newbies we'll be meeting the others tomorrow and then training."  
"Do we have pajamas?" Alvin asked.  
"You see the silver suit you're wearing. That's your only outfit and the only time you don't is in the shower." She climbed into her bed and the others following suit. Suddenly the light in the complex went off.After about 5 minutes the girls heard the boys start to snore and April looked at Jennifer.  
"Jennifer!" She hissed.  
"What"  
"Thanks for stopping that guard today...i have no idea what he would have done"  
"Forget about it. You're on my team now. I help them out. Even if i don't like them now get some sleep we're gonna be busy tomorrow."

At 5:00 the next morning 2 more teens were thrown in the room. Jennifer woke up when she heard the dull thud of them landing and looked at them with faint intrest. The girl was small. About the same as Jennifer but where Jennifer was thin and lithe she was curvy but still slender. She had pale skin and black hair in a high ponytail with purple streaks in it and messy bangs with dark purple eyes and a red ring round them and scars over her left eye and a necklace. The boy was very tall with olive skin black wavey hair and dark dark brown eyes. He was obviously fit."Great! 5:00AM and we get newbies..." Jennifer streched and arched her back before jumping up and walking upto them.  
"You can't be the leader...your too small!" The boy smirked.  
"Just 'cause i'm short doesn't mean i'm not powerful." Jennifer aloud fireworks to come out her finger tips. "State your names and codes"  
"Diego. code 6798"  
"Eirwyn. Code 9966"  
"Ok i'm Jennifer. Code 4753. Your leader. Don't bother falling asleep we have breakfast in 1 hour. The girl with red hair in the middle bed on the left is April, the Boys on the right of the room are Alex and Alvin"  
"Jennifer?" April woke up but she wasn't April. She had pale skin and blond hair neatly cut upto her shoulder.  
"Lemme guess Adele"  
She nodded.  
"Ok then i stand corrected." Jennifer said to Diego and Eirwyn. "This is Adele." She then walked over to the snoring boys. First she went to Alex and rolled him off the bed. He landed with a thud and sat up.  
"What was that for?"  
"I needed to get you up." She then went to Alvin. She lent over him and shook him by the shoulders. His eyes opened slowly and looked at Jennifer.  
"Now this is a great wake-up call!" He smirked at the girl only inches away from his face.  
"Whatever." Jennifer rolled him off his bed aswell."We have the last two on our team. I'm putting an hour of training in before breakfast anyone feel free to join me. That is in my words follow me now newbies."

Down in the gym the 6 stood and Jennifer looked at them. "This is basicly the only fun you will have from now on. The punching bags at the back are filled with wet sand the ones nearer the front are material. Wepons training is across the other side of the hall. Middle is for hand to hand combat, gymnastics and there's some gym equipment in the room next door. I'm going to use the punching bags at the back. Just amuse yourself with what ever"  
"I'll join you!" Adele said but then changed into April again.  
"Me...too." Eirwyn nodded.  
They all split up and started to train.Jennifer was unleashing a harmoney of blows onto the punching bag and April and Eirwyn were going at a slightly slowerpace.  
Suddenly a bell rang threw the complex.  
"Breakfast time people."

They all sat at a long table. Girls on one side boys on the other. At the doors were 2 guards on the inside and 2 on the outside. At the head of the table a woman sat. Tersonie."I see you all settled in." Tersonie smirked.  
They all remaned silent. This is what Jennifer had adviced them to do and they decided she was right after the woman walked in and glared at them.  
"Agent Chen what are you planning on doing with them today"  
"Train them in hand to hand combat Ma'am." She half stated half yelled her back straight eyes looking straight ahead.  
"Good. Now are there powers useful to us"  
"Yes ma'am. They are all very useful powers"  
"Good Agent Chen. I will send some guards in with food when i leave." Tersonie stood up and walked briskly out whispering to the guards and they followed her.  
As soon as it was only the mutants left Jennifers head slammed on the table then she lifted it up and slammed it again mummbeling thing like 'yes ma'am' 'no ma'am' and 'three bags full ma'am'. Diego looked faintly amused, Alex just kept his head down, April bit her lip, Alvin looked worried and Eirwyn tryed to stay away from her and block the negitave thoughts she had been thinking. So much hurt, pain and anger from someone so small and younge was overwelming for her. Jennifer was like an all you can eat buffet of negitave thoughts and feelings. She felt power surge threw her. She felt a pain in her back as wings fought to break threw her skin."Please stop it!" She whimpered.  
Alvin the leaned across the table and lifted Jennifers head of the table.  
"Hey leadergirl calm down...somethings wronge with Wyn"  
Jennifers head whipped in the direction of Eirwyn who was whimpering slightly.  
"Agent Valerius are you ok?" Jennifers usually harsh voice was soft even though she had the urge to punch someone.  
"...so much hurt and pain...please stop..." Suddenly her voice changed and went alot like Jennifers. "Help me please! What did i do wronge! Please it hurts! Stop"  
Jennifer gasped. That was her. When she was being enfused with the adamantium skeliton those were the exact words she used when she was crying for help.  
"What the hell is wronge with her!" Deigo yelled as he saw Jennifer stummble back gasping for air and Eirwyn whimper. He ran to Eirwyn and wrapped an arm around her trying to calm her. It helped as soon she was just gasping for breath.  
"What the hell was that!" Jennifer asked her voice weak. Alvin helped her into her seat and rubbed her back comfertingly.  
"My power...is...to use negitive emotions and memories and turn them into power...i can't control it when i'm around people with lots of negitivity very well..."  
Jennifer nodded and put her hand to her head and groaned.

**Ok so these are my mutants! yipeeeeeeeee! I'm making the couples...**

**Deigo X Eirwyn (sorry wisdom jewel i used one of yours and right now he's kinda jerky and everything but i will change him)  
Jennifer X Alvin (It's gonna be a kinda love/hate relationship but i just think they would be a good couple...ya know opposites)  
I may also put in.  
April X Alex (i'm not sure if 2 years is to big a age gap when its 14 and 16...i dont think so but any way)**

**If any of the people who sent these charecters in don't like the couples tell me and i'll try to change them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok someone put a charecter in...a girl...erm...13 i think...red hair maybe?...cant remember the name of her and cant find the review but she could heal people! Anyway i will TRY my hardest to fit her in somewhere but i cant promise anything!**

"So Alex what do you think of the girls?" Deigo asked as they trained in the equipment room.  
"I think April is pretty cute..."  
"Yeh but you got the whole split personality thing going on.." Alvin joined the conversation. "I can see your first kiss 'Oh April!' 'Oh Alex...' Then she changes into that phyco and trys to kill you...great relationship!"  
"Wyn is more my type..." Deigo grinned. "Slightly dangerous but actually sweet under it all...what about Al?"  
"I don't really think that..."  
"Go on who?"  
"I don't know.." Alvin sighed and turned off the machine he was on and sat up. "There's just something about Jennifer..."  
"As in the ice queen!" Alex raised his eyebrows.  
"Yeh...it's her eyes...they're...hypnotic..." Alvin then smirked. "And her body ain't bad either..."  
"I suppose...she has a cat thing going on aswell..." Deigo shrugged. "But i don't like her much...she's too...cold."  
"And you're heads too far up your...ass." Alvin quipped.  
"Very funny Garret. Very funny."

"Wyn i think Deigo likes you..." Adele(April) grinned as she punched one of the softer punching bags.  
"Why would he like me?" She asked as she took a drink of water.  
"'Cause you're pretty!" Adele sighed as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Which it pretty much was. "And you have the whole mystery thing going on. Much like Jennifer.."  
"I heard my name." Jennifer came up behind them her hands wrapped in white cloth and flour dusted over them.  
"Just saying.." She morphed into April. "That you are really mysterious to guys!"  
"Phht guys."  
"I like Alvin!" April sighed.  
Jennifer stiffened. For some reason she didn't want April swooning over Alvin. Why? She didn't know but it felt like there was a knife in her gut and it was being twisted. She shook her head to get rid of it then looked at April levely.  
"Guys are guys. They serve as nothing but a distraction to the real reason we're hear. To train and fight."  
"But you must like one of them!" April nudged her.  
Eirwyn sensed something was going to happen. She could feel Jennifer have annoyance and rage well up inside her.  
"No April i don't. Now excuse me while i go and use the equipment." She relpide crisply and bitterly before walking over to the other room.  
"Jeez i was just asking!" April pouted which come out as more of a open mouthed sad face. It seemed due to the fact she was rather younge she hadn't perfected that skill yet.  
Eirwyn smiled slightly and sympatheticly but went back to training.

"Hey leadergirl!" Alvin waved as Jennifer walked in. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Do you need to give me that un-imaginitve nickname Garret?"  
"Well would you prefer leaderchick? Or ma'am or my lady or beautiful or cutie or hottie or..."  
"Would you prefer to be called lumpy? 'cause thats what they'll call you when i'm finished kicking your ass." Jennifer growled.  
"Oh if you touch my ass everything will be great!"  
Jennifer took a deep breath and spun around she went around his back and grabbed a part of the back of his neck. "Inbetween my thumb and index finger is the part of your neck that allows the blood and oxygen to flow to your brain. If i pinch it then nighty night now take back all the things you just said."  
"Alright i'm sorry!" Alvin was slightly nervous. He had no doubt that this girl would kill him with out a second thought and wasn't going to risk it.  
"Good." Jennifer moved her hand and patted him on the head much like she was his mother even though this was consideribly hard dure to the fact he was about 5 inches taller than her. "Now you carry on training like a good little lacky!" She then walked to the weight area and benched the heaviest weights there effortlessly.  
"Now you gotta admit!" Alvin smirked at Deigo. "That was hot."  
"Hmmmmmm your crush threatening to kill you...yep thats the way relationships are ment to be!" Alex smirked.  
"Wow Alex you can do scarcasim?" Alvin looked shocked yet still annoyed. "And i thought you were just some quite boy with a crush on a schzophrenic!"  
"She is not a schzophrenic Al." Alex gritted his teeth. "That's her mutation."  
"Ok ok no need to get all angry on me Sonic!"  
"Must you give everyone pointless and unimaginitive nickname Garret?" Jennifer asked from the other side of the hall.  
"You heard that conversation?" Alvin grinned nervously.  
"No i have better things to do that listen to you boys gossip. But when i heard Alex doing scarcasim i got shocked and listened in."  
"Ha dissed by the team leader!" Deigo grinned.  
Alex mummbled a quiet 'whatever' and walked into the other training room.  
"Hey gettofa me!" They three in the training room heard Eirwyn yell.  
The three ran out to see a guard pulling Eirwyn toward the door. Jennifer froze reconizing him. He was the one that worked for the testing area. Jennifer wouldn't let what happened to her to happen to anyone else. She was over in a flash and pulled Eirwyn out of his grasp.  
"Hey back off!"  
"Chen we need a test subject and she was nominated..."  
"Take me instead." Jennifer interupted him.  
"I suppose..." He reached for a coller on his belt and putting it round her neck. "The rest of the guards like to have some fun with you..." He reached to her chest. "We don't mind a bitta sweet and sour.."  
The 5 other occupiants in the room frowned expecting her to go mad at him with claws or something but instead she turned her head away from the guard as he groped her tears streaming down her face, not that you could see due to the fact her hair was covering her face. The guard grabbed her upper arm and clenched it in a vice like grip pulling her out the room. "Lets go Chen."  
Once the had left there was a silence in the training room broken by April.  
"What did he mean by fun?"  
"Something not fun for her at all..." Deigo looked disgusted then a thought occured to him. "Why didn't she fight back?"  
"Y'know that coller?" Alex spoke up. "It nulifys her power. She has no hightened senses, no claws, no healing factor, no sparkles, no nothing. I got one when i was brought in."  
"Why would she go instead of me?" Eirwyn mused.  
"I think..." Alvin started slowly. "That even though she may not like to admit it but...we're the closest things to friends she has...and from the sound of it...she's been threw it all before and didn't want you to go threw it also..."

It had been 5 hours since they had taken Jennifer and the other 5 mutants were in there "room" aka the cell. The doors opened and a bruised and beaten Jennifer was thrown in her coller still in place. She landed on the floor with a soft thud. Her shock suit was torn but had started mending itself.Deigos eyes widened, Alex looked away from the sight, Eirwyn gasped softly thinking that could have been her, April looked like she was about to cry and Alvin looked disgusted at the guard. How could someone do that to something so presious and beautiful. She was so small, tiny and thin. That was the only thing going threw Alvins head as they guard step in the room.  
"I'll be back to take your coller off once you have felt some pain." The guard laughed as he closed the door and walked away.  
Alvin helped her up and over to her bed. She leaned against the wall her hair covering her face.  
"Jennifer...what did they do?" April looked at her friend and gentaly placed a hand on her hand.  
"Nothing." She muttered and pulled her hand away and rubbed it like it hurt. Her left arm was limp and hung slightly meaning her shoulder was disconected."Just let me sleep." She pulled the covers over her and laydown curling up and fell asleep.  
Everyone gathered on the other side of the room on the boys bed so they wouldn't wake her.  
"She looks so vulnrable..." Alex breathed.  
"Yeh..." Deigo who normally had something against Jennifer actually felt bad for her. Not that he'd admit it. She had been threw so much since she was born. Was she even born? Was she created? He didn't know.  
"You know if she could hear us she'd kill us right?" Alvin put in not noticing how close April was sitting next to him.  
April saw the way Alvin was watching Jennifer and something drifted into her head. Alvin liked Jennifer. Jennifer didn't like Alvin right? Nah no way could she...she was so...unlike Alvin.

The next morning a guard came in and took Jennifers coller off. She stood up shakily.  
"Jennifer are you ok?" April asked.  
Jennifer felt a scar under her eye.  
"I'm fine just drained.." Jennifer rubbed her eyes and streched, arching her back cracking it loudly.  
Alex and Jennifer cocked there heads to one side then looked at each other.  
"You hear that?" Jennifer asked Alex.  
"Yeh...what was that?"  
"Sounded like Tersonie screaming..." She looked at the others. "Ok...me, Alex and Alvin will go see what happened...you guy man the ehhh...cell? Ok?" It was amazing. Jennifers cuts had almost all gone and her bruises to. The only scar was a small one under her left eye.  
They all nodded and Jennifers claws came out and she nodded for the other 2 to follow her lead.  
"Alex can to make sure the guards don't hear?"  
He closed his eyes then nodded to her. With movements quick as a flash theres a 24 cut in the bars but no sound was relised.  
"Why 24?" Alvin asked as he stepped threw it after her.  
"Codename. X-24." She let her claw slip back into her knuckles. "Stick close to the walls, if the guards catch ya...well...why do you think i chose boys. I would much prefer April but that could be bad for her. She's way to younge to be...anyway we need to hurry!" She ran down the corridor leaving the boys to follow.  
When they got to Tersonies office there were 6 teens and a adult all dressed in tight spandex. The adult-a burly man-was standing over a unconsious Tersonie.  
"Who are you?" Alex asked slowly.  
"The X-men! We just kicked your bosses butt! Don't think you rookies can stop us from freeing the mutants!" A guy with a visor exclaimed.  
"Shev go get the others, me and Strech with keep them busy!" Jennifer crouched down low with one leg extended forward and Alvin hunched up his mucles like a spring ready to bounce.  
"But there's 7 of them only 2 of you!"  
"Well that gives them a chance...GO!"  
Alex bolted from the room.  
"You think you can keep up Princess?" The burly man(Logan duh!) growled.  
"Never call me Princess." Jennifer growled dangerously. There was a skint and the claws came out of her knuckles.  
"What! Are zee's guys just popping out zee wood work?" Kurt gasped.  
"Hang on you're mutants?" Jean-Grey asked.  
"What you think these are stick on?" Jennifer smirked.  
"X-24 what's up..." April paused as she saw the X-men. "Oh my god the X-men!"  
"'A' please for the love of god tell me that you're not a fan!" Deigo sighed as his fists crackled with white lighting anticipating a fight.  
"Well...i mean..." April shrugged but turned into Asrial and grinned sadisticly. Her blue-black hair fell over one grass green eye contrasting against her deathly pale skin. She pulled out a silver dagger. "Who wants to play?"  
"Easy girl..." Logan backed up. "We came to free you!"  
"So what!" Asrial was about to attack.  
"STOP!" Jennifer yelled. Asrial sighed and put the dagger away. "You wanna set us free?"  
"We came to free the mutants trapped hear...that would be you right..." Rogue drawled.  
"No we just like being trapped hear and beaten and tested on for the fun of it." Deigo snapped glancing at the scar under Jennifers eye.  
"We can get you out." Scott assured.  
"Ok Strata, Asrial, Shev, Strech, 'A' what do you think?"  
"I have been in hear for barely anytime and i hate it." Asrial turned into April.  
"Same." Alex nodded moving closer to April.  
"Yeh sure whatever..." Deigo shrugged and focused on Eirwyn who was looking qweezy. He moved over swiftly to her. "Whats wronge?"  
"Just a bit weak...way to much happiness coming from brunette and the blue boy, then way to much negitivity from the goth.." She shook her head. "Mixed signels suck."  
"Im with you X-24 upto you."  
This shocked April and Jennifer. Jennifer was never used to such kindness and April was shocked that he would just follow her.  
"Fine we'll come." Jennifer nodded.

**R&R**


End file.
